Langsung atau Dingin?
by pandagame
Summary: Enakkan langsung atau dingin? Langsung lumer di mulut, tapi dingin lebih crunchy. Tapi kenapa berantemnya jadi makin gawat ya? / "JADI JAE SUKA SAMA SOOYOUNG NOONA? OK, KITA PUTUS!" / "Ngapain ke sini? Puas bikin Doyoung nangis?" / "JANGANNNNN!" NCT FF 1SHOOT [Jaedo, slight Taeyu, Winkun]


Langsung atau Dingin?

NCT Member

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan+gahoel, OOC, typo

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

"Langsung itu enak!" Doyoung menatap Jaehyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aduh Doyoung jadi orang jangan imut-imut banget, liat tuh si Jaehyun tatapannya kayak om-om kurang belaian.

"Dottoki, lebih enak langsung. Kita gak perlu nunggu lama, langsung 'hap' gitu" jelas Jaehyun agak ambigu, Taeyong yang gak sengaja denger aja langsung melotot.

"Woi ngomongin apaan sih?"

"DIEM HYUNG!"

Demi dewa para freeze, apa dia salah melakukan 3 ronde kemarin sama Yuta, sampai dibentak gitu sama kelinci dan babi di hadapannya?

"Pokoknya dingin lebih enak! Crunchy dan keras. Gak lembek kayak langsung"

"Langsung dong hyung, lumer pas kita kunyah. Jadi rasanya di mulut gimanaaa gitu"

"Ih! Dingin itu lebih asik, gak harus sikat gigi biar gak ada sisanya!"

"Langsung hyung! Why we must waiting if we can do it now?"

"Ada hikmah dibalik menunggu! Tunggu, itu alasan Jaehyun gak mau nunggu Doyoung di rumah? Karena gak suka nungguin Doyoung?"

"Bu.. Bukan gitu hyung"

Terus aja, terus. Berantem aja di depan Taeyong yang lagi asik chatting sama Yuta dan Kun yang baru saja tiba di meja kantin sekolah mereka. Liat tuh, tatapan anak-anak pada risih. Bahasanya ambigu, mulai ngaco, ngotot-ngototan pula. Kesian telinga suci Kun.

"JADI JAE SUKA SAMA SOOYOUNG NOONA? OK, KITA PUTUS!"

"BUKAN GITU HYUNG! JAE CUMAN BILANG SOOYOUNG NOONA SUKA YANG DINGIN"

"ENGGAK! DOYOUNG GAK PERCAYA SAMA JAE! JAE JAHAT! DOYOUNG BENCI! HUWEEE TAEIL HYUNG~"

Mati. Doyoung nangis.

"Dottoki~ Jae beneran gak suka sama Sooyoung noona. Suer deh!"

"HUWE GAK MAU TAHU! TAEIL HYUNG~"

"JUNG JAEHYUN!"

Mati (2). Taeil dateng.

Dengan langkah tertatih karena habis jatuh di lapangan, Taeil mendatangi Jaehyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"A.. Anu hyung.."

"ANU? ANU APA? DOYOUNG KENAPA BISA NANGIS HAH?"

"Aku.."

"GAK ADA ALESAN! DOYOUNGIE! AYO KITA PULANG!"

"Huweeee Taeil hyung~"

"Cup.. Cup kita pulang sekarang oke?"

Hansol yang lagi minum teh botol menatap scene itu sambil memutar mata. "Taeil, kita masih sekolah lho.."

"Bilangin aja gue sakit. Ayo Doyoung"

"Taeil hyung, titip salam sama Yuta dong"

"Iya, iya.."

"Taeil hyung! Bilangin ke Winwin kalau Kun sayang dia"

"-_- iya adekku sayang"

Jaehyun menatap nelangsa Doyoung yang pergi sama Taeil. Gak peduli sama bisikan Taeyong –'perasaan dia tadi minta Jaehyun jelasin, tapi ujung-ujungnya gak dikasih ngomong'- atau jeritan Hansol –'Hiyaaa! Si Taeil pengen gue mati sama Cho seongsenim ya?'-. Dia duduk merosot di samping Kun yang menatapnya iba.

"Jaehyun-ah, kuat ya. Pasti Doyoung Cuma spontan ngomong gitu"

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Semoga aja deh.

"Taeyongie!"

"Ah Yuta-kun!"

Bagus, ada orang pacaran lagi di sini. Mending dia cabut.

"Jaehyun, mau kemana?"

"Pulang"

"Tunggu! KOK PULANG?"

"..."

"JAEHYUN-AH!"

Langsung atau Dingin?

"Ngapain ke sini? Puas bikin Doyoung nangis?"

Jaehyun meringis saat hardikan keras Taeil menyapa gendang telinganya. Saat ini dia memang berada di depan rumah Doyoung, yang artinya rumah Taeil, Jeno dan Winwin juga.

"Hyung, Jae bisa jelasin.."

"Gak ada penjelasan! Doyoung nangis, itu jelas!"

"Ampun kakak ipar, itu cuma salah paham!"

"Kakak ipar dari Seoul? Sana pulang!"

"Hyung! Plis biarin Jae ketemu sama Doyoung.."

"Enggak! Udah cukup kamu nyakitin Doyoung!"

Sekilas percakapan ini mirip dengan percakapan seorang ayah yang mengusir pacar anak gadisnya yang lagi galau karena diputusin sepihak.

"Hyung.. Ayolah, Jae beneran gak nyakitin Doyoung hyung. Ayolah~"

".."

"Hyungie"

"..."

"Plissss"

"ENGGAK! SANA KAMU PULANG!"

"JANGANNNNN!"

Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka berdiri anak kecil berwajah emo menatap Taeil tajam. "Kok Taeil hyung ngusir Jaehyun hyung! Jeno kan mau main!" kata Jeno sambil melempar bola basketnya ke arah Winwin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

DUAKK

"JENO!"

Sebodolah sama Winwin.

"Tapi.."

" .Main." Kata-kata Jeno si bungsu memang ajaib. Taeil nge-iyain aja Jeno ngebawa Jaehyun ke kamarnya.. yang di sebelah kamar Doyoung.

"Jeno, makasih!"

"Gak masalah hyung, sana bicarain. Doyoung hyung kalau nangis bisa gak tidur Jeno"

Bijak bener si Jeno, beda sama si Taeil yang gak akan negbiarin adek unyu-nya diincer om-om macem Jaehyun.

CKLEK

Jaehyun membuka pelan pintu kamar Doyoung. Yang bersangkutan nangis sambil makan.. b*ng-b*ng.

"Dottoki~" panggil Jaehyun pelan. Doyoung makan dengan unyu, liat aja banyak cokelat di mulutnya. Kayaknya si kelinci gak nyadar ada Jaehyun.

CUP

Mata Dooyoung membulut unyu saat bibir Jaehyun mencium pipinya. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Cokelatnya belepotan itu," kata Jaehyun yang membuat Doyoung panik sepanik-paniknya. Tangannya gelagapan mengambil tisu yang langsung ditahan Jaehyun.

"Aku yang bersihin," kata Jaehyun langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya. Manis. Entah karena makanan atau karena dari awal bibir Doyoung emang manis.

"Jae.. Jae.." Doyoung menggenggam erat seragam Jaehyun. Dia gak tahu hal ini membuat Jaehyun bernapsu.. ke arah yang lain.

"Jae?" Doyoung menatap ngeri Jaehyun yang mulai menghimpitnya. Dengan serigai di bibirnya yang terasa seksi, dia bertanya lagi, "langsung ke inti atau tunggu sambil main-main?"

Sumpah jadinya mengarah ke 'sana'

Doyoung mendesis saat tangan Jaehyun mengarah ke bawah.

"La.. langsung.. Ssss Jaehhhh"

Jaehyun menyerigai saat Doyoung benar-benar menyerah.

"Kan sudah kubilang langsung lebih nikmat"

.

.

.

APA INI? Panda malah bikin ff baru, padahal rencana buat ff VIXX belom kelar. Haha~ Maafkan desakan hati Panda yang ingin membuat ff jaedo ceria.

FF ini terinspirasi dari percapan line di grup, dari soal b*ng-b*ng sampe ke jaedo yang cerai gara-gara 'langung atau dingin?' Panda malah buat dengan absurd dan diketik mendadak. Maaf semua *bow

Oh ya, mengenai ff chained up, Panda mau buat dari segi keluarga jaehyun dulu. Is it okay?

Anyway review juseyo~


End file.
